Among The Hunted
by ImDefinitelySane
Summary: Dragons. The yogscast, Sky, Deadlox, ASFjerome, and maybe Ant are in this story. Just saying
1. Prologue

What do you know of dragons? Big, blood-thirsty, beasts that will stop at nothing to destroy and kill everything in there path? Disgusting creatures that will burn down entire villages and kill everyone in them? If you are any normal human being this is what you think. And to some extent your right. Some dragons have been known to do such things. They were called Griefers.

They're all dead now.

Along with millions of innocent dragons that had no part in the Griefers actions, yet payed alongside them. Slaughtered simple because the existed. Some dragons fled to there home world to escape the initial massacre, those that stayed behind ether took the form of the hunters and live out they're lives as humans or were killed.

Two breeds escaped by fleeing to there home world. The Enderborns, known for their brute strength, magic, and war hungry traits, fled to the End. I've seen some on this world though. It's not hard to spot one in their human form if you know what you're looking for. They have purple eyes that glow on occasion. Their blood has a purple tint to it and they usually have darker skin. It is a trait in the royal line to have a single streak that is lighter than the rest of their hair, and this caries over to their human body.

The Blazefares fled to the Nether. They are known for their intellect, and many sciences. It's near impossible to pick one out in they're human form. The only sign that a Blazefare is a Blazefare is the fact that their eyes will glow the color of butter if angered. Though by the time you notice the butter colored eyes its already to late... Thankfully its hard to anger a Blazefare.

My family could not flee. Our home world was shared with the humans. We had nowhere to go, and we didn't have to power to take a human form.

We were called Skydancers, and I am the last.

My kind were known for our agility and speed, and we were often described as dancing through the sky. We were mostly show dragons, trained for racing, and sport. We often took riders, something that is..was know only to Skydancers. I wasn't old enough to take a rider when it all happened and its something I wonder about often.

I can't take a human form on my own and I would have been killed with the rest of my kind if he hadn't helped me. He enchanted an amulet and gave it to me. As long as I wear it I will appear completely human. I never take it off.

No one really knows who he is. He is powerful enough that no one messes with him, even though he remains in his dragon form. Most people try to avoid him and he usually observes from afar, rarely interacting with what he seems to find so interesting. I haven't the slightest idea why he decided to brake this pattern to save my life, but I am grateful he did. His name is Ridgedog and he doesn't fit in any dragon breed I know of. He's a bit of a mix of all of them...

This is my story, but its not just mine. It's all of ours. Every dragon that is forced to hide how they are, or was driven from they're home, or were killed. They all deserve to have they're story told, and i'm going to do it.

My name is Sky and i'm going to tell you the story of those of us among the hunted.


	2. Parkour!

"Hey Sky!" I turn to the person that called my name and find them standing directly behind me. I jump in surprise and the fluffy creature makes a weird slurping noise that can only be described as a weird slurping noise.

"Scare ya? He laughs and I spot Deadlox standing a few feet away, watching us. He waves and I smile and wave back. I put on the butter helmet that I had just crafted, and return my attention back to Jerome. Deadlox walks up to us, adjusting his headset.

"Whats up fluffy?" I ask but Deadlox answers.

"We found a new parkour park, just outside of town. It's only a few minuets walk from here." I light up at the statement. It's not often we find a new one so close to us, and I look forward to racing my friends on new terrain.

A parkour park is a place in the forest or on a mountain where the trees line up in a way that lets you jump from one to another, or bits of rock stick out far enough to have the same effect.

Sometimes there's even enough dragon magic left in the air to make some blocks flout! It's a rare thing to come across and it's sort of become our goal to find, and race, as many as we can.

So far we've found three. I've won all three races, but than again I kind of have an unfair advantage... I give them a chance though! I only use half of my speed and agility! I even fall on purpose sometimes! I only ever win by a hair... I have to be careful with my abilities anyway. My full would be suspicious.

"Well, what are we still doing here? Lets go!" I pick up the bits of butter I didn't use in the helmet and follow the other two boys out of the town.. Well at least I think there boys. I can never tell with Deadlox. It's the same with that Toby kid I see hanging around the forest sprite. Jerome has even described him as a lesbian...

It only took us about five minutes to get to the parkour park. It was pressed up against a mountain and I guessed that it continued up it. We climb one of the trees, and Deadlox starts the countdown.

"Go!"

We all make a brake for it and fluffy falls on the second jump. We had checked the ground earlier and found it rather soft for it being so close to a mountain. He'd be fine. I see him appear at the top of the starting tree out of the corner of my eye. I smirk and stick my tongue out at him.

Bad idea.

I missed the jump, and and could just hear the fluffy's laughter over my own shrieks. I manage to twist my body so I wont land on anything painful. Once on my feet again I dash to the starting tree and climb up as quickly as I can.

The fluffy has just about caught up with Deadlox and I would have to use a bit more of my agility than i'd like to catch up. I decide to pass it off as one of my good days and made a sprint for the others.

Their to focused on their own jumps to notice that I make all of mine perfectly. I don't misplace a single step, and i've caught up within a matter of seconds. They seem surprised to see me, but it only fuels there determination.

The finish line is only a few jumps away, and I can feel the adrenaline running through me heighten at the sight of it. Deadlox and I are neck and neck. Jerome, having fallen long ago, had given up on victory. I could easily make these last few jumps and claim yet another victory, but in a split second decision, I decide to let Deadlox win.

I purposely overshoot the last jump and smile as I hear Deadlox's genuinely happy cheer. I hear him chanting a ' I won! I won! I finally won!'. I don't mind forfeiting the win if it makes Deadlox this happy.

It's this thought that makes me realize that I would do anything for them. And I have no doubt that they would do anything for me. That's what friends do.

Would they still be my friend if they knew what I was?

...Also my butter helmet broke!


	3. Fire

Deadlox seemed very pleased with himself on the walk back to the village. The smile never drops from his face, and I start to find it contagious. Even the fluffy, who hadn't even finished the race is smiling.

We tease him I bit, saying things like 'we let you will' and 'you were just lucky'. He doesn't believe us though and we laugh the whole way back. That is until we notice the smoke.

I smelled it before I saw it. I stop abruptly, and the other two in my party nearly walk into me. Before they could question my action I made a sprint for the village. I force myself to remain at half speed as the adrenaline rush starts to take effect.

"Sky!" I hear Fluffy call from behind me, and I assume that my friends are following. I pay them little mind and continue my mad dash to the village. I can hear screams as we near it, and Jerome and Deadlox have fallen silent.

The screams get louder the closer we get to the village and I can now hear the crackle of flames. The trees start to brake away from each other as we near the clearing the Village sits in. Jerome and Deadlox are having trouble keeping up with me, but I make no effort to slow down. We finally brake away from the cover of the trees and into the outskirts of the village. My eyes widen in horror at the sight before me.

The village is on fire. It's burning.

Deadlox and the fluffy catch up and stand beside me, just as shocked as I. Deadlox is shaking and I pull him in to a hug. He buries his face in me shoulder, and I can feel the dampness on my shoulder as he begins to shake violently. His parents are old and it is unlikely that they could get out of a burning building on their own.

"We have to get out of here." Jerome's voice is meek and cracks, but he's right. I hate the thought of leaving anyone that might still be in the village but by now the screams have stopped and it's unlikely we would be able to find anyone left alive in the ruins of our home.

If anyone was still alive they wouldn't be here. There was also the threat that whatever did this would come back. I can't let them be here if that happened.

We run back in the direction we had come, back in to the forest. I take lead and pull Deadlox along by his wrist. Fluffy stays close behind.

The village had marked out a cave in the forest for this specific purpose. If something happened to the village, and you were able, you would go to this cave and meet up with any others who had survived. It wasn't far from the village, and it was fire proof if the flames managed to spread to the nearby forest.

I spot the cave after a few minutes of running. It's the perfect place for a makeshift shelter. The rock would protect use from fire and rain. It was located in the middle of a bountiful hunting ground. and there was a small lake walking distance away from it. If we had to stay somewhere I see no reason for it not to be here.

All three of use are panting by this point and we stop to catch our breath just outside of the cave entrance. I had expected someone to come and greet use, but no one did.

Curiosity gets the better of me and I walk up to the cave. I glance back to see the other two staring back at me in confusion. I can see tear paths running down Deadlox's face from when he had been crying. And the fluffy looks like he might fall over from exhaustion. I turn back to the cave entrance and quickly walk in side.

It's dark. Even with the sun shining so brightly just outside, it was nearly pitch black in the cave. My eyes slowly adjust to the lack of light and I gasp at what I see.

The cave is empty of humans, but it's definitively not empty. I stare into the bright, playful, mocha eyes of a very familiar dragon. He chuckles at my reaction and speaks.

"Hello Sky."

"Hello Ridgedog."


	4. Ridgedog

its short but i cant bring myself to wright much more right now...things aren't going well with my grandmother and i just don't feel up to writing... Enjoy ~Sanity

* * *

Ridgedog was big. He was about twice the size of me in my dragon form, and though my breed is the smallest, i'm still twice the size of a human. The Blazefares were somewhere in between Ridge and I, and the Enderborns topped Ridge by a few inches.

He was pretty too. Well maybe pretty isn't the right word...elegant? His body was thin, made for fast movements and flight, but he also held a cretin degree of strength, and, judging from his eyes, a great deal of magic. He had power, and he liked to show it off.

Ridge is someone that you really don't want as an enemy, and although he likes to keep to himself and watch from afar, people have been known to seek him out, to kill him.

They don't come back.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Ridge stands up. He stretches and looks at me expectantly. He has a knowing smile and I find myself scowling at it. He chuckles, and the sound is surprisingly soothing. It has a certain air to it, as though he had recently used a lot of magic. I don't ask for what.

I do however ask why he's here. Its unusual for him to meet with someone face to face, and its this reason that I risk my friends seeing my talking to a dragon. It has to be important. He doesn't answer at first. He frown and looks away. I tilt my head to the side in confusion when he grits his teeth..

I find myself dreading the answer.


End file.
